My Brother
by kikira-san
Summary: Yukina reflects on her brother. If you read it you'll understand. R&R NOT AN UPDATE FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO KEEP ASKING ME ABOUT MURKURO!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first time I saw you. When you saved me. I knew it was you. My brother. Though I was wary, I had steeled my heart over the long years. Knowing that there would be many who seemed like my brother maybe even claimed to be to gain my body, or hair, or tear gems anything of mine they thought was valuable. I saw how sad yet warm your eyes were when you looked at me, protected me. I was sure it was you.  
  
You were quiet though and I felt unsure. I never spoke of the bond I felt between us. Maybe, I thought, it was just infatuation. I will not say I remember you, your appearance. I make no such bold claims. I remember however the warm feeling I had next to you. Not painful as warmth is to Koorime but soothing. I wanted to be near your warmth again to bask in it.   
  
Alas I had to return home to the ice countries. You were there with the other two. They smiled and laughed and talked. You remained mostly silent a few cold words were all you spoke and I knew you were purposely avoiding my eyes. I was scared to be near you not because you were dangerous but because of all the secrets and emotions about to burst out of me. Is that how you felt?  
  
Even after you left though. I could still feel your presence like you were watching over me. It was so warm around me for so long and I was happy yet I missed seeing you. Being with you.   
  
When I heard of the tournament, I knew you'd be there. You always fought and fought. Even though you were forced to fight, I knew you enjoyed it. It was challenging and dangerous. It was in your soul to fight. You were so strong as well. So I left the ice countries again and went to the island to see you.   
  
Do I even need to tell you that every time I saw you fall or get hurt that it scared me? It frightened me and all I wanted to do was go hug you, hold you. Tell you how scared I was. I knew it was a weakness. That you would be angry at. You never hated me, not once, but you would be angry. I remember someone telling me once. Youki's are not supposed to love. Especially Koorime. You, yourself, consider feelings to be an unneeded weakness but you would still stand with me. You never forsake me. So I stayed strong and watched you battle. Never revealing our secret because it truly belongs to both of us.   
  
Then I saw your dragon. The dragon from the pits of hell. I watched you hurt others, kill with a dragon made from hell itself. When I saw the tattoo wrapped around your arm. A signal that you had concurred the hottest hellfires. That you had tamed the most ancient evil. I doubted. I doubted you. I doubted me. I doubted our love.   
  
Could my brother really be the tamer of something that evil? Could the one who loved me, protected me do that? I was unsure and scared. I felt like running away right there. But I was strong, I stayed I watched. At the end of the finals when the man asked you to end his life, he practically begged you to end his torment, you would not. You told him to do it himself. I was mad at you. You were not my brother. I was sure then. I stayed as I had grown close to the others. To watch the last battles and heal the wounds at the end. Then I would continue my search.  
  
After the others were done with their fights the stadium started to collapse. I was scared. We couldn't get Kekio to move. She was in shock. When I went over to see Kazuma, I felt the ground shake and looked up to see the wall falling. I was going to die. It would be all over. I would never find my real brother. I closed my ears trying not to cry.   
  
Then I felt your arm wrap around my waist and pull me out of danger. When I opened my eyes, I saw yours. Looking down at me. In the same manner as always. Sad yet so infinitely warm with worry tinging the edges. I wanted to cry and wrap my arms around you and scream at you for confusing me so much. The look you gave me was so clear. You loved me as deeply as any brother could. You had your own reasons for what you had done. None of them the horrid things I saw. Not really. You had done once again what had been necessary. To protect your friends. And me.   
  
You were once again restored in my eyes. You were my brother. I would stay with you. I would follow you for you were my last family. My dearest twin brother.   
  
When you left again, this time to go as Murkuro's heir. I was scared. What if I never saw you again? I asked you to help me find my brother. I wasn't sure what I had hoped to gain from it. Maybe to encourage you to tell me you were. For I was still scared. You would have called me weak and then again maybe you wouldn't have. You had to tell me. It was like an unspoken agreement. Something was stopping you that I did not understand. I simply had to wait. I did not mind.   
  
The days turned long however. I missed you. I wanted you to come back. Just be with me. But you could not. You had made an agreement as Murkuro's heir. You would never break your word. You were far too honorable. I selfishly wished everyday though that you would come back and be with me. As time continued Kurama, and even Yusuke returned but you stayed. I missed you more than ever.   
  
Then one day. You were just there, sitting on the windowsill. You gazed at me and I looked back. The unspoken apology in your eyes was enough. We talked for a while. Never about us our mother or any hints to the fact we were related. As it started to get late, you made ready to leave but before you did you promised to visit as much as you could. I was relieved I felt this might be the last chance I ever had to see you.  
  
You've kept your promise and visit quite frequently sometimes bringing gifts and sometimes wounds. Sometimes the others join us other times it is just us. Even when we are apart though I can feel your warmth watching me. To this day you still have not told me that you are my brother. But it doesn't not bother me any longer. I know you have your reasons. The enemies you have made that could use me to get to you. The old scars you still bear upon your heart. But I have realized we are close enough. Do we really need the words to affirm what we already know? I know I will always love you and you will always love me.  
  
You are Hiei Jaganshi, my brother, always and I love you.  
  
-Yukina  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikira-san: I could have been horrible and put the wrong person at the end. You know like "You are Yusuke Urameshi my brother always and I love you."  
  
Hiei: it's a good thing you didn't . ::holds up sword:: . /  
  
Kikira-san: meep! REVIEW! 


	2. Author's note!

a lot of people are aasking me about Murkuro. She is a lord of Makai. She is a SHE! Evenutally Hiei becomes her heir.  
  
if you want more info on her you'll have to go searching online for a site. there are a few. don't use mine. the info section isn't up beczu i'm lazy.   
  
ok i think that covers it doesn't it Hiei?  
  
Hiei: she's also half machine cuz of her sad sad past  
  
Kurama: she's also a !@#%$3  
  
she is not Kurama you're just mean  
  
Hiei: ./   
  
heh i love that ok quiet  
  
anyways for more info search on google under Murkuro from yu Yu Hakusho it'll probably help byes now. 


End file.
